


Odd Afternoon

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was nervous about what they were doing, unsure of how far they would go, and while a sofa could technically be used for every imaginable act, there was also a feeling of limitation attached to it: you could just make out on a sofa, and that would be fine. Being on the bed, as they now were, it felt like merely making out might not be…sufficient?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Afternoon

This is a fill for [a prompt on the PR kinkeme](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=352862#t352862).

 

 

*****

 

**1.**

 

By this point they had made their way to a bed – Hermann had directed them there, because under the circumstances it seemed to be the most appropriate place for what they were doing, more appropriate than the desk had been. If they’d had access to a sofa, he would have chosen that as their venue. He was nervous about what they were doing, unsure of how far they would go, and while a sofa could technically be used for every imaginable act, there was also a feeling of limitation attached to it: you could just make out on a sofa, and that would be fine. Being on the bed, as they now were, it felt like merely making out might not be…sufficient?

In any event, they were at each other like teenagers, still fully clothed. Or so Hermann guessed; he had not actually experienced anything like this when he was a teenager. But he imagined that this was what it would have been like.

He studiously followed Newton’s lead: when Newton yanked Hermann’s shirt up and stuck his hand underneath, Hermann’s fingers scrabbled at the hem of Newton’s shirt to get it untucked from his jeans. When Newton gasped or groaned, he allowed himself to utter similar sounds.

But as they went on, he found himself having a difficult time focusing on what he should be doing to Newton, so consumed was he by the novelty of being pleasured by someone else’s hands and mouth. To be grabbed, caressed, pinched, felt, and gripped was alien to him, as was the very idea that his being here could satisfy another’s desires.

And there were sex noises – the sounds of moist mucous membranes sliding against each other. It was just a press of mouths, but when he heard them, he felt something hot and shivery engulfing his entire body, his insides, his whole being. Newton was licking inside his mouth, and that seemed so ridiculous, but every swipe of his tongue sent shocks of pleasure through him, up his spine, down his thighs.

He was sweating, hot and damp all over. He wanted to stop and take his clothes off – an urge he almost never had – but that would mean not kissing for several seconds, taking his mouth away from Newton’s to get his sweater-vest off over his head, taking his concentration from Newton’s skin to focus instead on vexing buttons. He simply could not force himself to divert from his course. As they panted hotly into each other’s mouths, Newton’s hand slipped out from under Hermann’s shirt to slide down, over the fabric of his trousers, between his legs, and Hermann gasped as his vision whited out and he was wracked by searing pulses of pleasure.

 

 

**2.**

 

Newt felt suddenly bereft when Hermann disengaged from his mouth with a breathy “Ah!” But then he watched as Hermann’s eyes rolled back and his body convulsed. Then, shockingly, he made eye contact with Newt again, and held it while several more little shudders rippled through his body. Then he blinked, looked down at himself, and whined softly.

“Oh my God, dude,” Newt said, “did you just come?”

Hermann cringed. “I, ah…yes.”

Newt couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Well, so, was it good?”

“What?” The question seemed to shake Hermann from his humiliation, just for a moment, just long enough to be baffled.

“Did it feel good?”

Hermann opened his mouth as if to reply, but said nothing. He was bright red with embarrassment, from his neck to his ears. God, that was so hot. Newt had made him come, that was just, wow. Just thinking about it made him feel like he was about to do the same...which gave him an idea about how he might make Hermann feel better about what had just happened.

Still panting, his heart still racing, he grabbed Hermann’s hand and laid the palm flat against the ridge that throbbed beneath his zipper. “Here, I’m gonna do it too, dude. Just put your hand on me. _Uhh_ God yeah, kiss me, just rub it and kiss me.”

Hermann opened his mouth to kiss Newt ferociously as he slid his palm up and down, learning the shape of Newt’s erection, pressing hard to feel its little twitches when Newt cried out into Hermann’s mouth. Newt clutched and tugged at Hermann’s shirt with both hands as he came, and it was so wonderful to feel that wildness between them, neither of them cared if the garment was ripped in the process.

Newt slumped, though Hermann still held onto him loosely. “There, do you feel better that I did it too?” he said dreamily.

“A bit. But also not, because…it’s over.” Hermann looked down at the damp patches on their trousers, honestly not certain if he was still embarrassed.

“Dude, nothing’s over. If you want, we can get naked and get in the bed and cuddle, now. And then, you know. How long is it gonna take you to be ready for round two?”

Hermann blinked. “I’ve no idea. I’ve never…timed myself.”

“Really? Is it just me that does that? Huh, whatever.” Newt went to work on shirt buttons, his own and Hermann’s, releasing them both from their sweaty, confining clothes, while Hermann mostly sat in a daze. Throwing back the covers, Newt crawled into bed and, still holding the blanket up, invited Hermann to join him.

 

 

**3.**

 

Hermann’s eyes traveled down Newton’s body, all the way down to where his vulgar tattoos ended. He had sort of seen Newton naked once, when a lab accident had necessitated an emergency shower for both of them. But he had politely averted his eyes, then. Now he was simply staring at Newton’s penis, thinking, _I was just touching that._ A moment later, it occurred to him: _He was just touching mine, as well._ His breath caught in his throat. _What an odd afternoon this has been._

Newton tilted his head and shook the corner of the blanket. “Come on and get in, dude, no one’s gonna miss us for just a couple hours.”

Hmm. A “couple hours” under this blanket with Newton. Hermann was glad now, that they were not on a sofa.


End file.
